The Vanquishing of the Great Bandit Gregor
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Cordelia watches Gregor and Severa playing in the leaves, and she thanks the gods for blessing her with such a wonderful little family. Written for FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 1, Prompt: Leaves


Fall in Ylisse was a beautiful time of year, with the leaves changing color and creating a mesmerizing blend of oranges and reds and yellows that unfortunately faded all too soon when they fell from the trees and collected in piles on the ground. However, that did not mean that the leaves could not be enjoyed in some other capacity.

Cordelia smiled as she took a small sip of her tea, watching as Severa prowled around in the courtyard of Castle Ylisstol. The young girl had a stick clutched in her tiny hands, and her brow was furrowed as she gazed around, a determined look in her hazel eyes as she stalked towards a rather large pile of leaves nestled under a tree.

"The hero Severa is here to beat up the evil bandits to defend the kingdom! Show yourselves!" Severa exclaimed, placing her free hand on her hip and thrusting the stick that she held in the direction of the pile of leaves. Silence followed, before the pile of leaves suddenly exploded as Gregor jumped out of it.

"Oy! Who dare challenge the great bandit Gregor to fight? They must be asking for quick trip to grave!" Gregor said, brandishing his own stick as he took a battle stance.

"It is I, Severa the Skullcrusher!" she said, and Cordelia wondered where in Naga's name she got that title, "I will defeat you, bandit scum!"

"Hehe, Gregor like little Severa. She has spunk. Not that spunk will save her from Gregor's blade." Gregor waved his stick in front of him as Severa let out a yell, charging at him as she swung her stick with reckless abandon. Gregor blocked her attack easily, and he retaliated with a slash of his own, and he ended up lightly grazing her arm.

"Arg!" Severa exclaimed, cringing as she stumbled backwards, clutching at her stricken arm.

"See? Gregor too strong for little girl. Run off home and maybe Gregor let you live." Gregor said, barking out a maniacal laugh, and Cordelia giggled at the uncharacteristic silliness of it.

"Never! I'll never lose to the likes of you!" Severa said, and she charged back into the fray, swiping her sword in a quick succession of blows that connected with Gregor's arms.

"Ouch! Gregor underestimate little Skullcrusher!" Gregor said, falling onto his back and sending leaves flying up around him. "He sorry for all his wrongdoings, please have mercy on his poor soul!"

"No way! Evil bandits don't get a second chance!" Severa said, and she let out a triumphant yell as she jabbed her stick into Gregor's chest. He gasped and grabbed the stick, his other hand flying to his forehead dramatically.

"No, it cannot be...Gregor too smart and handsome to die yet...He also sad to leave beautiful wife all alone in world…" Gregor lamented, making an exaggerated gagging noise as he went limp. Cordelia smiled and watched as Severa grinned and walked up to Gregor, placing her foot on his chest.

"And Severa the Skullcrusher is the winner! She's so cool!" Severa said, laughing as she pointed her stick to the sky. Her laughter was cut short however when Gregor suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled her into the pile of leaves. He then started tickling her sides relentlessly, and Severa squealed loudly in response.

H-Hey! That's not fair!" she said, giggling as she tried to escape from her predicament, with little success.

"Hehe, Severa make mistake of letting guard down. Gregor not go down so easily." he said as he continued his tickle torture.

"Ah! Mommy! Daddy is cheating!" Severa whined, looking over at Cordelia with pleading eyes. Cordelia laughed and set her cup of tea down before making her way over to Severa and Gregor.

"Well, lucky for you Severa, I happen to know one of your father's weak points." Cordelia said as she quickly knelt down in the leaf pile and moved a hand to Gregor's neck, softy grazing her fingers over it. Gregor yelped and pulled his hands away from Severa, moving them to cover his neck instead.

"Wow! Daddy, you're ticklish too?" Severa said, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Gregor pouted at Severa before turning his gaze to Cordelia.

"Oy, how could Gregor's beautiful, perfect wife betray him like this? It feel like he having knife driving right through his heart!" Gregor said, trying to keep a straight face but ultimately failing as he burst out laughing. Severa laughed along with him, and she suddenly yawned loudly and rubbed at her eyes.

"Are you tired, dear?" Cordelia asked, and Severa nodded as she lay down in between Gregor and Cordelia, snuggling up in the pile of leaves as she rest her head on Gregor's chest.

"I'm gonna...take a nap." Severa said as she yawned again. She smiled and looked between Gregor and Cordelia through half-lidded eyes. "I love you daddy. I love you mommy…" With that, Severa the Skullcrusher fell asleep nestled between her parents as she began snoring softly.

"Oy, Gregor getting too old to keep up with Severa's bottomless well of energy…" Gregor said, yawning himself as he wrapped his arm around Cordelia's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, so that her head was resting on his chest above Severa's.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second. You've still got a lot of life left in you." Cordelia said, giggling as she leaned over to kiss Gregor on the cheek. He chuckled as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Hm, Cordelia is probably right. Gregor is still young at heart! He be around for long, long time to take care of his wonderful little family." he said, and Cordelia's heart swelled with happiness at that.

"I'm glad to hear it. You are such a good father to Severa. I only hope that I'm being a good mother…" Cordelia said, a small frown crossing her face as she averted her gaze.

"Do not talk like that, love." Gregor said, slipping his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up so that she was looking at him, "Cordelia is a wonderful mother, wife, and woman in general. Everyone else in world pale in comparison to such a shining angel."

"Oh, Gregor…" Cordelia whispered, a smile returning to her face as she placed a chaste kiss on Gregor's lips. "I love you so much. I thank the gods every day for bringing us together."

"Gregor feels the same. He love his Cordelia so, so much. His heart always fit to burst it has so much love in it, for her and little Severa." Gregor said, smiling fondly down at Severa, who was still sleeping soundly. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and Cordelia followed suit. The little family spent the day relaxing in the pile of leaves, and it was certainly a day well spent.


End file.
